


Dream SMP Agere Oneshots

by ghost_innit42



Series: Agere Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_innit42/pseuds/ghost_innit42
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like :)(Requests Open)
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Agere Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141991
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely non-sexual, it is a coping mechanism for stress, anxiety, or trauma.

Hi, it's the author, welcome!

So as you can see, requests are open, so I decided to give a few rules and 'will do, won't do' things

WILL WRITE:

Angst

Fluff

Just about any character

Ships of adults who are fine with it

WON'T WRITE:

Smut

Anything too dark

Minors being romantically shipped (I see you fuckin Tubbo x Tommy shippers and Ranboo x Tubbo shippers, get out of here)

RULES FOR REQUESTS:

Be polite about them

If I say no, don't pester me

I have terrible writing patterns, so don't try and pressure me to write your request fast

That's it for now, but I may add on, so check these before making a request please?


	2. Little! Tommy Caregivers! Wilbur & Philza

Tommy had been streaming for a while when he started to feel a little fuzzy. He started bouncing around in his seat a little bit more. 

"Oh-Oh! And this is my new tower!" He said excitedly, showing Phil and Wilbur what he'd built on their new server. 

"It's a very nice tower, Tommy." Phil said, the sound of typing coming from his end. Tommy frowned, wondering what he was typing. There was the sound of a discord notification, but it didn't come from his. So it was probably Wilbur he was typing. Tommy went back to smiling, the mystery having been solved. 

Wilbur started typing next. 

Then the sound of a notification appeared on his end. He clicked on his discord. 

It was from the Group DM for him, Wilbur, and Philza. 

**Wilbur:** Tommy, are you feeling little?

Tommy thought about it.

**Tommy:** A bit

That question itself made him slip further.

Philza's voice rang out over the call. "Sorry, chats, we're just talking about something you guys can't know about yet."

"Yeah." Wilbur added on.

**Philza:** Do you guys want to end stream and we can just hang out on the server by ourselves?

**Wilbur:** That'd probably be best. 

**Philza:** Tommy, how young are you feeling?

Tommy considered. The letters on the keyboard were getting a bit harder to read. He frowned. Phil must have been watching his stream because he started typing again. 

**Philza:** It's okay if you can't answer. We'll tell your chat you have to go, then you mute yourself on the call, and you click on twitch and end your stream. 

Tommy focused on that, and went to mute himself on the call. 

"Alright guys, we're probably all going to be ending stream, sorry to disappoint you guys." Phil said.

"We'll stream with a surprise that we've been planning soon." Wilbur added. 

Tommy found the end stream button and waved before clicking it. 

He waited until the other two spoke. 

"Tommy, you can unmute yourself now." Phil said. 

Tommy clicked the button again to unmute himself. 

"Hi." His voice was higher, which made him feel younger, which made him regress a bit more.

"Hey, bud. How old are you feeling?" 

"Uhm... 4?" He said, then nodded. "Yeah, 4."

"Ooh, small."

"Uh-huh"

"Wanna play on the server, Toms?" Wilbur asked. 

"Ooh! Yeah!"

He exited the server they were on and went to a different one. This one was one that they played on when he or Wilbur regressed. It was bright, colorful, on peaceful mode, in creative, and had a lot of pets. 

"Have you built anything since last time you showed us, Toms?"

"Yeah! I got new house! Builded it all by myself" He said proudly.

"Wanna show us?"

"Uh-huh!" 

The other two logged on and teleported to him. "Lead the way" Wilbur said. 

Tommy ran off and to the house he had built. It was a little wonky, but he'd built it when he was around 6, so it was better than he could do now. 

He opened the door. "Come in, come in!"

The other two followed him inside and on to the red carpeted floors. It was built out of cobblestone, because of course it was. He showed them around, showing his bedroom, the rooms he built for them, and his big living room and kitchen.

"And dat's my house"

"It's a very nice house, Tommy." Wilbur smiles

"Yeah." Phil agreed

"You fink so?"

"Mhmm. I bet if Sam saw this, he'd be so jealous of how well you can build" Wilbur said.

Tommy made some happy sounds that made the two others' hearts melt. 

They heard a yawn from the other side of the voice chat. 

"You tired, bubs?" Wilbur asked. 

"Nooo"

"I think it's bedtime for the baby" Phil said. "We could read you a bedtime story"

"Story?"

"Yes, a story."

"Yay!"

"Alright, well you gotta get ready for bed first."

He whined and complained the whole way through, but he eventually finished getting ready, and cuddled up in his bed with Clementine, his snake stuffie.

He'd transferred the call to his phone and put on his headphones so they wouldn't wake his parents (after being instructed how to do it properly by Wilbur and Phil).

"Ready for a story? If you're still awake after, Wil can sing you a song"

"Mkay"

"Alright. Once upon a time-"

Phil told him the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. Tommy thought that Jack was definitely being stupid by going back up several times. 

"Ready for a song, bubs?" Wilbur asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Okay." He took a deep breath.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. The other night dear, when I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you, inside my arms, when I awoke dear, you weren't there, so I hung my head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away, please don't take my sunshine away"

Phil smiled. They heard quiet snoring coming from the other side of the phone. 

"We should probably let him sleep."

"Another call?"

"Yeah"

They left the call, leaving Tommy to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a request if you want, I'll do fluff or angst. I'll do just about anyone from Dream SMP as a little or as a caregiver :)
> 
> If any cc's are uncomfortable with any of this stuff, I'll stop


End file.
